The goal of this study is the use of misacylated transfer RNA's in vitro protein biosynthesizing systems to . define the structure features in the aminoacyl moiety that permit its participation in the peptidyltransferase reaction . probe the physiochemical nature of the peptidyltransferase site . effect the elaboration of structurally modified enzymes containing synthetic amino acids at single, predetermined sites